elemento 0
by dragonslayerlaxus
Summary: nuevos enemigos un nuevo poder doom y el pasado podrian traer consecuencias para el presente de los domadores y guardianes podran enfrentar este nuevo desafio. 6 años han pasado de la muerte y empezara una competencia por asumir el trono de la oscuridad


**Advertencia: monster allergy no es mio ni sus personajes ni historia solo la trama que estoy creando**

 **en esta tram: los personajes ya tienen 16**

 **Elemento cero capitulo 1:**

 **crabon**

han pasado muchos años desde la derrota y muerte de magnacat los domadores y guardianes habian crecido cada vez mas en fuerza y valor. Muchos enemigos se habian cruzado en el camino y pocos habian logrado ganar. Al ultimo domador oscuro que habia aparecido ante ellos habia sido hector sinistro hace años. (durante el episodio la puerta 101 )

Era un dia normal en la antigua armeria y aunque era normal algo que destacaba en ese dia es que era especialmente aburrido para los domadores. Jeremy como siempre intentaba impartir las clases cosa que le era extremadamente dificil teniendo a casi todo el mundo durmiendo, este volteo ya cansado de todos. y con una sonrisa malvada clavo las uñas en la pizarra comenzo a bajar esta causando un chirrido insoportable que desperto a todos:

-vana empezar a prestar atencion, a la proxima hare lo que bombo- dice jeremy molesto a lo que todos asintieron

-comer nuestros zapatos?- pregunta zick causando una risa en todos ahi

-no, se comeran los propios y se que bombo a estado robando zapatos de las clases de gimnacia asi que tendran un menu muy ...- dice jeremy. Estaba por continuar cuando una fuerte explosion se escucho por toda la armeria

cuando se escucho todos se dirigieron a ver lo que estaba pasando cuando vieron a hector sinistro entrar tranquilamente con un baston nuevo en la mano el cual giraba tranquilamente:

-oh diganme e interrumpido vuestra paz?- pregunta hector

-como es que entraste aquí?- dice zxick meintras todos los domadores se ponian a puntar a hector sinistro

-oh vamos asi es como reciben a un viejo amigo?- pregunta mientras mira a todos lados. Todos lanzaron sus rayos doom al mismo tiempo pero usando el baculo que tenia actualmente los ataques fueron repelidos- pues si es asi como píensan tratarme tendre que responder- dice antes de lanzar una piedra negra entre medio de ellos

-tu estas hablando enserio? Que nos hara esa cosita?- dice teddy bromeando. Sinistro girando de nuevo el baston apunto hacika la piedra la cual comenzaba a crecer hasta formar un monstruo hecho de diamante negro dom

-tenias que hablar no es asi?- pregunta lay mientras miraba a la criatura

-somos todos contra eso- dice bobby mientras

-noi espera- dice timothy pero era muy tarde bobby y lay al mismo tiempo habian disparado rayo doom al enemigo, causando efecto contrario al que esperaban la criatura habia crecido. Despues de unos segundos la criatura volvio a su tamaño y devolvio el rayo doom de sus oponentes con el doble de potencia

-los crabon no pueden ser golpeados por el doom eso los vuelve mas fuertes- dice timothy mientras miraba a la criatura

-rayos hector sinistro no esta- dice elena mirando a todos

-zick teddy elena busquen a sinistro nosotros nos encargaremos- dice zob. La criatura empezo a lanzar poder doom hacia los chicos pero terrence los cubrio recibiendo el impacto

-tranquilos nosotros nos ocuparemos busquenlo esa criatura debe ser una distraccion- dice zob terrence se habia levantado despues de unos segundos teniendo mayor resistencia que lay y bobby ademas de que el ataque efectuado por el enemigo no habia causado tanto daño al no haber repelido el ataque de otro

zick teddy y elena siguieron camino donde habian visto a hector sinistro ir, tratando de localizarlo. Despues de un rato finalmente estaban frente a el:

-oh vaya los mocosos, estan aquí no podian traer a la verdadera caballeria y tuvieron que traer a la carnada- dice hector sinistro burlonamente

-callate yo te enseñare- dice teddy disparando hacia hector el cual con su baculo creo un pequeño campo de fuerza el cual absorbio el ataque

-que aburrido es todo lo que puedes hacer- dice boztezando mientras le lanzaba un rayo electrico desde el baston causando que fuera lanzado varios metros dejandolo nock out

-va uno queda uno- dice mientras apunta a zick preparando otra carga electrica zick al ver que estaba usando su baston para una carga de electricidad aprovecho y le lanzo un rayo doom cosa que le atraveso el hombro. haciendo que suelte el baston no sin antes que fuera lanzado un rayo electrico, el cual justo antes de que llegara a zick elena lo empujo hacia un lado recibiendo el golpe completo

-elena- dice zick preocupado mientras se acerca a ella lo cual hector aprovecho para con un rayo crear una salida propia, una cosa que zick pudo notar meintras este se iba es que se llevaba un libro. Aunque intentaba escaparse un segundo rayo doom le dio aunque a la distancia no fue lo suficiente para hacerlo un daño serio. Con algo e esfuerzo y ayuda de bombo que se habia acercado preocupado al ver que aun no volvian ninguno de los 3 llevaron a teddy y elena inconsciente con los demas para ver si podian curarlos

por su lado con los adultos, ellos todavia se enfrentaban al crabon seguia lanzando rayos doom. En un momento tanto zob como terrence se unieron primero terrence lanzando agua desde la palma de su mano y combinada con el fuego de terrence lograban derretir de a poco al crabon, por su lado la madre de lay lanzo un fuerte trueno el cual cayo contra el crabon haciendo que se reparta en pedazos

en ese momento cuando el crabon se habia esparcido por todos los lugares es cuando bombo y zick entraron con elena y teddy en brazos:

-¿y sinistro?- pregunta jeremy mientras los otros se acercaban para ayudar a curar a los chicos

-escapo- dice zick algo molesto por no haber podido ayudar a elena ni detener a hector sinistro

-¿que es lo que queria?- dice jeremy con una ceja alzada

en otro lado

hector por fin habia llegado a una guarida lejana donde se dejo caer en una cama mientras esperaba ser tratado:

-lo consegui es mio- dice mirando el libro con una sonrisa

continuara


End file.
